Sky Night
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Una noche de Primavera, Lucy y Lincoln se hallan en el patio de su casa observando las Estrellas, mientras que cuentan sus gustos y secretos. Pequeño Loudcest.


**Otro pequeño One-Shot de Lucy-Lincoln, esta vez tendrá un poquito de Loudcest, no como el capítulo anterior, esta vez es limitado. Para los seguidores de mis fanfics de Saint Seiya voy a tomarme un descanso con las actualizaciones de dichas historias, ya que me quiero sacar de encima otros fanfics viejos que llevan mucho tiempo esperando sus actualizaciones, pero seguiré con los otros nombrados más arriba.**

 **Quiero agradecer a los que comentaron _"Cama para dos"_ : **

*** WerewolfMazuku117: Con respecto a los dibujos que vi de Lucy y Lincoln en Deviantart, hay un par de autores como por ejemplo Celmation Prince, rywilliam91 y spartanbird, éste último tiene muchos dibujos en honor a esta pareja.**

 *** Slash Torrance: Juro que es la primera vez que recibo un review de parte del mejor escritor de historias de terror y sobrenatural de toda fanfiction, aún sigo sorprendido y emocionado :3. Muchas gracias por comentar, amigo y con respecto a mi fic anterior, deseaba probar un poco de suerte con el Lincoln-Lucy, entre guiándome con los dibujos de Deviantart de muchos artistas, quise probar suerte, también hay otros autores en Fanfiction que han escrito historias de esta pareja, así que me lancé en el intento. Sé que fue muy fugaz que Lincoln declarara sus sentimientos hacia la gótica, pero esta historia fue como un "prototipo", ya que estoy pensando en un proyecto de The Loud House hacia mediados de este año, tal vez en las vacaciones de Invierno de mi país, pero veré si me da tiempo. :) Saludos, Camarada y cuídate.**

 *** : Gracias :) y vuelvo a repetir lo de arriba, sí sonó muy raro que Lincoln se declarara así tan rápido a Lucy.**

 *** Ntian: Gracias por el review :3.**

 *** Sam the Stormbringer: Pido disculpas por los errores en el uso de las líneas de diálogo, más adelante me haré cargo de hacerlas bien :) y gracias por comentar también.**

 *** Julex93: Saludos para vos también y gracias por comentar :3. A prepararse para la última parte del epílogo de mi otro fic "Mis días en Royal Woods".**

 **Bueno, Camaradas, vamos para la historia :D:**

* * *

 **Sky Night:** Espléndida noche de Primavera en Royal Woods, aquella estación que ya había comenzado, las primeras flores comenzaban a despertar su largo sueño junto con los árboles, cuyas copas estaba ya pobladas con los primeros retoños y el dulce aire que se respiraba, el cual anunciaba buenos comienzos y esperanzas en la juventud.

Pero en aquella noche tan solitaria, a pesar del cambio de estación en el Hemisferio Norte, dos chicos se hallaban recostados en la azotea de su casa, una era una chica gótica de cabellos negros y largos, que cubrían sus ojos, su piel blanca y vestía todo un conjunto blanco y negro. El otro era un muchacho joven, de cabellos blancos, pecas, remera naranja junto con pantalones azules y zapatos blancos.

Parecía que era tarde para estar a esas horas fuera de la cama, pero no les importaba, era fin de semana y ellos habían planeado desde hace mucho salir afuera y ser partícipes del cambio de la estación.

\- Bella noche. Dijo Lincoln, quien se encontraba al lado de su hermana Lucy, ambos habían expresado hacía pocos días antes de terminar Febrero que estaban enamorados. Al principio para el joven de cabellos blancos le costó bastante dirigir semejante momento, sabía que era un romance prohibido entre hermanos, no podían hacerlo, ya que estaban traspasando el límite entre la razón y la desobediencia, pero ambos decidieron mantenerlo en silencio, jamás expresarlo ante nadie, ni siquiera ante su familia, de lo contrario iban a ser tildados de degenerados y locos, para que luego llegaran las represalias y consecuencias.

\- Sí, me encanta, además de que aún puedo sentir el frío afuera, antes de que comience el calor. Relató Lucy, quien se hallaba recostada junto con Lincoln en aquellos momentos.

Un mes había pasado desde la pelea entre Lucy y Lynn en la habitación que ellas compartían, había sido una de las más intensas que habían protagonizado y llevó su tiempo en que se saldaran sus discusiones y tensiones. A pesar de ello, la gótica no dejaba que la castaña se metiera en sus asuntos, en especial con su cuaderno de poemas y dibujos y otras pertenencias, por suerte no discutían, sino que intercambiaban miradas.

\- No volviste a pelearte con Lynn, ¿no?. Preguntó el peli blanco a su hermana.

\- No estos días, por suerte, pero aún así no quiero que la marimacha se meta en mi espacio personal. Respondió Lucy, ya que no toleraba ese tipo de invasiones a sus cosas.

\- Te entiendo. Oye, mira. Señaló Lincoln en el Cielo y allí pudo ver una hermosa Estrella Fugaz que surcaba hacia el Oeste.

\- ¿Alguna vez pediste un deseo?. Preguntó la gótica, quien se sentó en el pasto tras estar acostada.

\- No, nunca, bueno...Sí, una vez. Lincoln no quería contarle su deseo, ya que temía de que ella lo considerara infantil o tonto.

\- Dime, te prometo que tu secreto quedará reservado, no soy como Lola que le habla a sus peluches. Dijo Lucy, cosa que causó que Lincoln se riera ante semejante cosa.

\- ¿Enserio?. Preguntó.

\- Shh, sí, la vi una vez, mientras que estaba escondida en los ductos de ventilación, escribiendo poesías, cuando la escuché, fue justo después de que terminara el encuentro en el "Club de Secretos". Te juro que me dieron ganas de vomitar cuando la vi haciendo eso. Contó Lucy aquello que mantenía encerrado, deseaba vengarse por cuando la pequeña niña modelo de la familia la chantajeó, al igual que sus hermanos, para que no dijera sus secretos, los tenía como Sirvientes y a la gótica le había tocado ser su chófer mientras que practicaba para sus saludos en los desfiles de moda.

\- Te entiendo, a mí me obligó a ser su Mayordomo todo el día, Dios. Se quejó Lincoln al respecto.

\- En un Futuro terminará casándose con un rico y vivirá feliz, mientras que a nosotros nos olvide. Dio ella su predicción de los acontecimientos a venir.

\- Esperemos que no. Pidió su hermano, ya que no quería soportar un alejamiento de su hermana.

\- Lo sé, oye, no pediste tu deseo, aún está allí la Estrella Fugaz. Le animó Lucy al peli blanco.

Lincoln guardó silencio, cerró los ojos y pensó en lo que quería hasta que la Estrella se fue.

\- Bueno. Quiso saber Lucy.

\- No lo puedo decir, no se cumpliría. Dijo el joven.

\- Jeje, eres como yo, siempre mantengo lo mío bajo siete llaves. Alegó la gótica, quien se recostó en el pecho de su hermano, abrazándolo por la cintura y no soltaba.

El peli blanco no la soltaba en ningún momento, mientras que la chica podía sentir los latidos del corazón de su hermano durante todo ese momento.

\- Mi deseo no es ser rico, famoso o incluso una mansión, yo lo quiero es estar contigo para toda la vida, Lucy, no me importa lo que suceda o lo que nos intenten decir, yo solo quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado. Le contó él su deseo a ella.

\- Lincoln. Le llamó ella.

\- ¿Sí?. Preguntó el joven.

\- Yo pido lo mismo, para toda la vida. Juró ella.

Su hermano la volvió a abrazar, no la iba a soltar por nada en el Mundo, ellos debían mantener su secreto bajo llave, nadie debía descubrirlo o saber de ello, ni siquiera sus padres o amigos, ya que si llegaba a escaparse y terminaba en alguno de sus conocidos, ellos serían considerados incestuosos y alejados uno del otro, sumado a que se ganarían el odio de su familia.

Inmediatamente, sumergida por Morfeo, Lucy se quedó dormida en los brazo de Lincoln, el muchacho también comenzaba a sentir que era la hora de irse a descansar, así la llevó hasta su habitación, evitando ser vistos por alguno de sus familiares.

* * *

Lincoln abrió la puerta de su cuarto, donde depositó a la gótica en el lado derecho de su cama, mientras que él se quitaba las pantuflas y se recostaba, la muchacha se despertó un poco para poder darle un último beso antes de quedarse dormida nuevamente.

\- Que descanses, Lincoln. Le deseó ella.

\- Lo mismo para ti, Lucy, que tengas dulces sueños. Dijo su hermano, quien la volvió a tomar en sus brazos y ambos quedaron dormidos completamente bajo el sueño de Morfeo durante esa noche de comienzos de Primavera.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta, esta vez con un pequeño One-Shot de The Loud House con esta pareja :3. Espero que les guste y no olviden de comentar.**

 **No se preocupen, acepto todo tipo de comentarios y críticas, excepto las que lastiman, son de burlas, odio o desprecio, esas no, nunca en este sitio.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen comienzo de Lunes para todos ustedes :D.**


End file.
